Pentagon (song)
"Pentagon" is a song by Pentagon, and the second track in their first mini album, Pentagon. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 차갑게 얼어붙은 한숨과 절망의 끝을 마주한 순간 나를 보던 너의 눈이 나를 깨워 그 슬픔이 네 곁에 그는 절대 끝까지 널 지키지 못해 더 소중한 게 많아 넌 그놈에게 유일하지 못해 Yeah eh eh 넌 언제나 내 곁이어야만 해 내게 넌 언제나 내 가슴을 뛰게 해 단 하나뿐인 My destiny 그는 절대 안 돼 더는 위험해 I’m so furious I’m so furious I’m so furious 이? 내가 지켜내겠어 절대 날 놓지 마 Oh oh 세상이 그댈 돌아서도 You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon 너와 난 끝이란 없어 이제 내 안에서 Oh oh 넌 영원한 빛으로 살아 You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon hey 넌 나의 세계 Baby I know 가려진 너의 그 눈물도 그 깊은 상처까지도 다 지워줄게 이? 내게 기대 Yeah eh eh 더러운 오물들로 얼룩진 세상 후회와 반복되는 실수들과 옛 싸움 그 안에 지친 널 봤을 때 내게 뭔가 말해주네 어서 저기 어둠 속 빛을 꺼내 Eh eh eh I’m so furious I’m so furious I’m so furious 이? 내가 지켜내겠어 절대 날 놓지 마 Oh oh 세상이 그댈 돌아서도 You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon 너와 난 끝이란 없어 이제 내 안에서 Oh oh 넌 영원한 빛으로 살아 You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon hey 차갑게 얼어붙은 한숨과 널 지킬 거라는 그 마음 하나 남았어 Yeah 절망의 끝을 마주한 순간 한발 늦은 후회 이별 뒤에는 재처럼 흔적만 남아 끝에는 지켜내겠어 절대 날 놓지 마 Oh oh 세상이 그댈 돌아서도 You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon 너와 난 끝이란 없어 이제 내 안에서 Oh oh 넌 영원한 빛으로 살아 You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon hey 넌 나의 세계 |-|Romanization= chagapge eoreobuteun hansumgwa jeolmange kkeuteul majuhan sungan nareul bodeon neoye nuni nareul kkaeweo geu seulpeumi ne gyeote geuneun jeoldae kkeutkkaji neol jigiji mothae deo sojunghan ge manha neon geunomege yuilhaji mothae Yeah eh eh neon eonjena nae gyeochieoyaman hae naege neon eonjena nae gaseumeul ttwige hae dan hanappunin My destiny geuneun jeoldae an dwae deoneun wiheomhae I’m so furious I’m so furious I’m so furious ijen naega jigyeonaegesseo jeoldae nal noji ma Oh oh sesangi geudael doraseodo You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon neowa nan kkeuchiran eopseo ije nae aneseo Oh oh neon yeongweonan bicheuro sara You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon hey neon naye segye Baby I know garyeojin neoye geu nunmuldo geu gipeun sangcheokkajido da jiweojulge ijen naege gidae Yeah eh eh deoreoun omuldeullo eollukjin sesang huhoewa banbokdoeneun shilsudeulgwa yet ssaum geu ane jichin neol bwasseul ttae naege mweonga malhaejune eoseo jeogi eodum sok bicheul kkeonae Eh eh eh I’m so furious I’m so furious I’m so furious ijen naega jigyeonaegesseo jeoldae nal noji ma Oh oh sesangi geudael doraseodo You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon neowa nan kkeuchiran eopseo ije nae aneseo Oh oh neon yeongweonan bicheuro sara You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon hey chagapge eoreobuteun hansumgwa neol jigil georaneun geu maeum hana namasseo Yeah jeolmange kkeuteul majuhan sungan hanbal neujeun huhoe ibyeol dwieneun jaecheoreom heunjeongman nama kkeuteneun jigyeonaegesseo jeoldae nal noji ma Oh oh sesangi geudael doraseodo You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon neowa nan kkeuchiran eopseo ije nae aneseo Oh oh neon yeongweonan bicheuro sara You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon hey neon naye segye |-|English= Your coldly frozen sigh The moment you faced the edge of despair Your eyes that look at me The sadness wakes me up The guy next to you Will never protect you till the end There’s so many more precious things You are not the only one to him Yeah eh eh You have to always be by my side You always make my heart race Only one, my destiny He can never be the one, any more and you’ll be in danger I’m so furious I’m so furious I’m so furious, now I will Protect you, don’t ever let me go Even if the world turns against you You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon You and I There’s no such thing as the end You live eternally as light You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon hey You’re my world Baby I know, your hidden tears Even your deep scars I’ll erase it all, now lean on me The world is stained with dirty water Old fights against regrets and repeated mistakes When I see you, exhausted from that, something tells me Hurry and take the light from the darkness I’m so furious I’m so furious I’m so furious, now I will Protect you, don’t ever let me go Even if the world turns against you You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon You and I There’s no such thing as the end You live eternally as light You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon hey The coldly frozen sighs And my heart that will protect you That’s the only thing that remains The moment we faced the edge of despair Behind the late regrets Only traces remain like ash Protect you, don’t ever let me go Even if the world turns against you You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon You and I There’s no such thing as the end You live eternally as light You are my universe universe I can be your pentagon hey You’re my world Category:Songs